


Saving the Soul of a Sovokian

by rnarvel



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/M, Injury, Violence, You know the normal kind of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvel/pseuds/rnarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa is an agent of SHIELD, and therefore the aftermath of Tony Stark's actions in Sovokia follow her too. After her mind was unknowingly exposed to the Maximoff twins, they knew she wouldn't hesitate to take down the rest of HYDRA and those who worked with them, lurking in the shadows. However, she has to help the Avengers take down Ultron and all those who sided with him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before The Battle, Comes Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel etc etc, characters created i.e Alexa are my own.   
> Will probably change the name of this at some point.  
> Twitter - @rnarvei  
> Tumblr - @the-winter-sxldier

Alexa could feel her mind being manipulated. She could feel the rush of blood in her head and the pain of fighting against this internal enemy force. Thinking was painful, but the agent knew the girl had got to Thor and that she would be inescapable of the enhanced’s powers. 

She saw her parents. They were stood in front of her, yet Alexa couldn’t physically reach up. She wanted to touch their faces, to be held in their arms one last time, but she knew what was coming. She saw herself. Alexa saw herself enter the room and shoot both her parents, her father in the arm and her mother in the leg. She never wanted to kill, she wanted to break their minds from HYDRA, wanting her parents back safe.

But they never would be.

A blue blur suddenly entered the room, yet went unnoticed by Alexa. Pietro watched as Alexa relived her past, the image of her had raised her gun to her parents.

“A disappointment from the day you were born. HYDRA would’ve destroyed SHIELD with a mind like yours. You could’ve been a weapon. Our weapon.” Behind her mother’s false attempt of hopeful eyes, Alexa saw only hate. There was no time for cognitive re-calibration, no time to talk things through.

“I’m sorry.” Were the only words that left her mouth, although they barely registered in the room. She pulled the trigger twice and shot the two figures in front of her.

Pietro observed the scene with concerned eyes, he hadn't seen someone's mind quite this graphic before. He walked over to his twin whose hands were still raised and fingers producing streams of red, controlling her powers and fixing them on the agent’s mind.  
“Wanda. That’s enough, let’s leave.”

“She’s one of them, Pietro. She’s with Stark.” Wanda’s thick accent spat out Tony’s name in anger, before Pietro picked up his sister and whisked her away.

Alexa collapsed to the floor in a daze, eyes still red and slight beads of sweat slowly rolled down her face, mixing with her sole tear that was halfway down her cheek.  
Before she could fully come back around, Clint put her arm around his shoulder and held her close.  
She heard him speak to his earpiece, yet only picked up certain phrases.

“I found her. The same.. as Nat. On our way now.”

Alexa allowed herself to be guided to safety by her fellow Avenger.

____________________________________


	2. Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, Pulled Apart Like Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel etc etc, characters created i.e Alexa are my own.   
> Will probably change the name of this at some point.

Alexa slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden impact of light. The curtains were drawn slightly, and the presence of the morning sun flooded into the room. At the end of her bed sat a man, arms scratched, twiddling his favourite arrow with his fingers. Next to her in the opposite bed was Natasha, sat upright and holding her head. She took in the rest of her surroundings, this was a place she had been in before. Alexa heard the sounds of Steve and Tony talking and chopping wood outside, Clint’s children running around the house and Thor talking to Laura about Asgardian food.

“Well, this is cosy.”

Clint turned his head to the source of the noise and smiled after Alexa had spoken.   
“I’ll get you some painkillers.” Clint told her, walking towards the door before adding “for you too as well Nat.”

Natasha grunted in a semi-reply, and both agents rose to their feet.

“Do I need to ask what happened to us?” Alexa groaned.

“We underestimated the twins, that’s what happened. Tony woke up a few minutes ago, mumbling about something being broken. Probably remembered one of his suits.”

Alexa swallowed hard as she remembered what she had seen, it seemed the girl had managed to get into everyone’s minds.  
Raising an eyebrow, she pointed out, “I’m guessing they’re not on our side.”

“You’d guess right.” Natasha replied. “Let’s go see where Clint’s gone with those painkillers.”  
_______________________________

Stepping into the living room, the agents were suddenly crowded by two jumping children and toys were cast at them with every step.

“Look at the drawing I did!/Look at this new train I got!/Can we play with the dolls now?/Who’s that man outside?/Were you sleeping?/No MY drawing’s better!”

“Come on now, leave them alone. They just woke up!” Laura waked over to the two girls slowly, to avoid hitting anything with her bump and to mind the broken toys Thor had stepped on previously.

After greeting her friend and taking the painkillers given to her by Clint, Alexa stepped outside for fresh air. Clint’s home and the Avenger’s occasional safe house was in the middle of nowhere and the view took her breath away. Rolling hills covered by green pine trees and the horizon stretched for miles. Birds sang in the trees nearest as the sun cemented its place high in the sky, warmth beating down on her. She sat on the wooden bench to the left and watched as Steve and Tony continued to have a loud conversation whilst trying to chop wood and look somewhat intimidating to the other at the same time. 

“I don’t trust a guy without a dark side.” Tony told Steve, before raising the axe into the air and bringing it down hard, landed it onto the wood in front of him. 

“Well let’s just say you haven’t seen it yet.” Steve shot back, repeating Tony's actions and frowning from the words that left his fellow Avengers mouth, not due to the sunlight landing on them both.

As the conversation grew more tense by the second, Alexa was about to intervene. Yet Laura stepped out and walked towards them, directing Tony to their wooden garage around the side of the house. Steve stood for a moment, surrounded by piles of chopped wood and some scattered pieces of bark before shaking his head, wiping his head with his forearm and walking inside. Alexa followed him in, before he turned to her.

“Glad to see you’re looking better.”

“You know me, Cap. Never knocked down for long.”

“I know.” He rubbed his hand round the back of his neck and added:  
“They knocked us all down though. What kind of world defenders are we if we can’t even defend ourselves?”

____________________________


	3. Relating to an Enemy is Dangerous Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Wanda, Pietro is able to further believe he's truly on the right side. Yet he can't stop his mind from running, and the memories of what happened that long week ago keep flooding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel etc etc, characters created i.e Alexa are my own. Will probably change the name of this at some point.

Pietro Maximoff ran, sole scuffed trainers pounding the treadmill once provided by HYDRA in an attempt to clear the thoughts from his head. He had seen the vision of the agent killing her parents, and since that day a long week ago his own parental visions had been flooding his mind. His breath grew deeper, chest rose higher, lungs filling deep with oxygen as he denied himself the right to stop moving. If he stopped running, he would be left with his thoughts. The kind that kept him up all night and stopped any chance of sleep he needed, the kind that replayed in his mind every day, the kind he used to tell himself that this was Stark’s fault. The bombings, the deaths, all his fault. Guilty by association, the agent he had seen was too. But through shared experience and Wanda’s abilities he knew that he had seen a side of her she definitely wouldn’t have wanted them to. He could relate to the enemy, and that was dangerous indeed.

“Pietro.” Spoke a thick, Eastern European accent. “Stop.”

Wanda moved out from the shadow of the corridor and into the room of her twin.

“I need to clear my head.” He replied, sweat dripping from near the root of his silver hair and down his face. His breathing was laboured and cheeks flushed from the hours he had spent moving since they had returned. Where, he didn’t know, but he assumed it was some sort of base camp. Wanda walked beside him and pushed the button to the right of the screen, the treadmill began to slow and Pietro glared at her, disproving of her action.

“You need to remember who the enemy is.” She moved so she was directly in front of him and made him look straight at her. “Stark. The Avengers.”

“Yes, Stark. But that agent-“

“Is an Avenger.”

“We both saw what she wanted hidden, Wanda. Parents killed, just like us.”

Wanda slammed her hand down onto the stop button, interrupting the cool down dramatically which cased Pietro to suddenly jolt forward.  
“She killed them. No Avenger murdered them.”

“They weren’t right, Wanda. They were speaking differently, like someone was controlling them.”

Wanda swallowed and paused for a second, before she sarcastically laughed through breathing out loudly, raised her eyebrow and leaned in closer to her brother.  
Gritting her teeth she replied, “That’s not our problem. Ultron wants us.”

Wanda then stepped off the treadmill and angrily strode out of the room, leaving Pietro again alone with his thoughts. She was right, as usual. They would help Ultron stop the Avengers and he would make Stark pay for the devastation he had caused his family. The Avenger had ripped their lives apart and as far as Pietro was concerned, was on the bad side. Ultron would be the good side.  
“Ultron is the good side”. He kept repeating. “Ultron is the side to be on.”, and finally with his mind cleared he stepped off the machine, pulled on his black hoodie with force and ran through to Wanda and Ultron.

___________________________________


End file.
